Going Duo!
by In Short
Summary: About me and my little brothers adventures in the pokemon world. Written by me so it is conpletly mad! Discontinuing
1. Chapter 1

Going Duo!

Chp 1: Mental note.

I do not own pokemon because if I did I'd watch it all the time and would be losing my mind, marbles and all sense of sanity! Mainly because Anime sends me up the wall, round the bend and into the other side of the wall! All my family knows (we have photo proof) and my friends are soon going to be hiding from me as I dance around the room after a few Anime films. No more going on, so on with more insane crud with a plot! May I say this is a joint effort with my little brother (shouldn't say that because he's soon gonna be bigger than me even with the four year age gap).

Nera Canetry sat; she wasn't doing heroic deeds or having an exciting adventure. She was just sitting and thinking, she wasn't even thinking of anything interesting, just why is grass green or why is water wet?

At the start of the waterway on route 119 near Fortree (Hoenn). She was sitting, as we already know, and then more interesting thoughts began entering her mind.

"I feel like an apple." She declared to thin air.

She had other thoughts too like what's that big bird flying towards me and I wonder what's on the other side of that river and where are the flippin' apples!

"Ninie" her ninetails was dozing next to her. As it raised it's head so the red and orange colour could be seen among the glowing yellow fur. "Where are the apples? And are you using a new shampoo?"

Ninetails just stared at her and then fell back asleep.

'SPLAT' which relates back to one of her earlier thoughts

The bird stared at her and she stared back and then her brain gave her a mental poke and said Say something already!

"Erm" she said.

Oh bravo, Shakespeare couldn't do better!

That's the end of the first chapter of Working title please R&R PLZ PLZ PLZ! My brother contributed to this every time I spelt something wrong by sarcastically pointing it out and he helped with the story a bit.

The thought with the bird.


	2. Chapter 2

GOING DUO!

Chp.2 On the track.

As I said long-windedly in the last chapter we (Me and my brother) don't own pokemon. This chapter was mainly done by Him (I typed a lot to!). Thanks to my reviewers (bad spelling!) , thanks : Mew3692002 and skylimit (unlike me I have no limit! I just let my brain expand unt…'BANG!' ow). To both of you, yes I do have a plot! Its also strange that even though my brain went 'unt… BANG!' I can still type!

Now we go back to Nera who is now still staring at the bird which was still standing in front of her with its overly sized gob wide open. In the time that she had been sitting and staring her and her brain had come to an agreement that Nera was in charge, it was her brain after all.

"Pinto?" The Peliper squawked in reply. "Is that a letter?"

Pinto belonged to Nera's parents because it could always find their children.

Nera decided to read the letter. She stretched out her arm and retrieved the soggy envelope.

"EEWWW" she groaned "you had to have a snack on the way here didn't you!" She carefully opened the soggy paper. Ah mum wrote this! It was obvious as the letter had been wrapped in plastic.

'Dear Nera, we have sent Pinto to give you this letter to tell you about the bike race your younger brother Brendon is doing from Mauville to Slateport in two weeks, see you there!

Love Mum.'

"Hhm" Nera poked at a thought "I wonder when this was sent?" Check the date der! "I thought I was in charge!" You were taking to long! Nera checked the date. "We have three days!" she proclaimed to thin air "but first I want to see what's over the river" she turned her head to look over the wide expanse of water "Ninetails can you watch my bike?"

Ninetails nodded reluctantly, at least I can sleep, it thought.

"GO Milotic" Nera shouted as she threw a premiere ball (she didn't use poke balls) , a premiere ball is as good as a poke ball but Nera fiddles with them and puts the mechanism from other balls inside hers (this is very hard and delicate and she usually breaks them).

Nera's Milotic (which wore a peach and pale yellow collar) glided soundlessly across the water with Nera on its back.

Ninetails wasn't actually sleeping, more dozing on the bank dreaming about sun cream and marshmallows. Then, not suddenly, two rather dim brained thugs who were trying to look innocent with two bulging bags.

Trying to look innocent thug no.1 elbowed his mate "Hey look at that bike."

Trying to look innocent thug no.2 "Ya, mean dat purple one?"

"Yep, come on there's no one there, GO KECKLEON!"

"GO SEVIPER"

Ninetails opened one eye, then lifted its head in puzzlement as it stared at the two running slash slithering towards it.

Ninetails opened its mouth and shouted "NINE…" then a great stampede of fire blasted towards the attacking pokemon. Kecleon jumped into the air and turned invisible. Seviper got fried. Then something unexpected happened to Ninetails. Kecleon reappeared behind it and blasted her with a flamethrower of its own and ,to Kecleon's disapontment, it had no effect. Ninetails just turned round and smiled (Ninetails ability is flash fire, this means that fire can not affect it and it also enhances its fire type moves.) and then Seviper with a last ounce of energy bit Ninetails in the leg and then fainted. Ninetails collapsed to the floor with a loud cry!

Another chapter ends! So please R&R! also some things may be wrong but that's because we don't have sky so we can't watch pokemon SNIFF SNIFF but we love the games CAN'T WAIT FOR DIAMOND AND PEARL!


End file.
